


🍊Décalcomanie🌑

by naomiaou



Series: 🍊Décalcomanie🌑 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabbles, Maybe a slow burn?, just writing whatever pops up in my head, might add legitimate tags down the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomiaou/pseuds/naomiaou
Summary: Derived from the French word decalcomania. An art technique wherein ink or paint is hand-pressed onto a surface to create a fractal, symmetrical pattern. There is also an element of unpredictability in the finished product, as the process is not created stroke by stroke.





	🍊Décalcomanie🌑

**Author's Note:**

> Just me trying to put my thoughts down on something a little more tangible than my own head. Probably mostly drabbles.  
Cringe culture is dead we shipping our self-insert OC's with hot canon characters all 2k19, all 2020!!

Heca'te Vyn was a sharp woman, in both appearance and wit.  
From the slitted, diamond-like pupils she bore as a Seeker, to the clean scar that marred the bridge of her nose. From the markings that painted her cheeks and forehead, to the flash of her canines, bared whenever she threw her head back to laugh or dangerously flashed in a snarl at her enemy. From the banter shared between comrades to the way she shot down another Ishgardian noble, dramatically professing their status in the hopes it would pique her interest. 

It never did. 

In the way she brandished her weapon, something as simple and unassuming as a tome, abling her to command the flames, strength and winds of Beast Gods themselves. 

And yet, there was a softness as well. 

In the way she spoke, using kind words punctuated in a melodious tone. In the shine of her hair, as stark and black as a Raven's wing as it wildly tumbled part-way down her back, half loosely in a braid.  
In the way a stroke of rolanberry red streaked softly across her eyelids, just above citrus coloured eyes that shone in the sunlight, always comfortably observing and aware.  
In the way she hummed an unfamiliar tune while tending to chores around the camp. 

Estinien finally understood what she meant by "people-watching" and why she found it so enjoyable. He seldom had the luxury of letting his mind wander these days but with eyes guarded by his Drachen armor visor, he indulged in making short work of the Warrior of Light's appearance as she began to prepare dinner. Nothing more than drawing parallels here and there, idle musings to pass the time while fiddling with a campfire in the Dravanian Forelands. 

He briefly pondered on how the Warrior of Light would perceive him, would she be able to make the same comparisons? Estinien knew he definitely had more edges than curves but was still curious as to what his travel companion would think.  
He turned his head to ready a question but stopped once he tuned back into what had been humming. Now a song was being sung at a low, velvety pitch. 

Estinien quickly decided that this was much nicer to listen to than whatever inane question he had lined up.  
Perhaps, if he remembered later, he would ask.

It didn't take long for Heca'te to notice how Estinien had stopped his task to stare in her direction, but she decided to let the moment linger. It was sometimes hard to tell with that visor but she was a lucky woman with a penchant for guessing correctly. 

"Can I help you, Ser Estinien?" Heca'te enquired, her tone polite but the look in her eyes teasing.  
It took a moment for the dragoon to dumbly register the fact he had been slightly smiling at her and she had the good graces of taking in the whole godsdamned thing. He silently cursed at himself as he felt the tips of his ears heat up, while simultaneously thanking the fact that his embarrassment was hidden. 

"Nay, Warrior of Light." Estinien responded flatly.  
He noticed the mirth die down in her expression and immediately regretted the tone he had picked. "I was simply enjoying the song your were singing. I'm unfamiliar with its melody, a tune from childhood?" he enquired. He felt relief as he noticed the brightness returned to Heca'te's face. 

"Yes! It was taught to me by one of my aunts when I was young... I'm glad you enjoyed it" she smiled, wholeheartedly this time.  
Fire now crackling excitedly, Estinien decided to come off the one knee he had been kneeling on, standing to his full height and striding over to the Warrior of Light to assist with her portion of the errands. 

"You come from a large family then?" Estinien asked as he laid out part of a slain sun bear and wasted no time in skinning and preparing the beast with a small dagger.  
Heca'te looked on in awe at the speed in which Estinien handled the carcass and he couldn't help but feel a pang of pride in his chest.

"Uh, oh yes I suppose I do, but not by blood. My mother fell on hard times just after I was born and a group of Keepers welcomed her into their tribe. They're like sisters to her, so that makes them my aunts in a sense." she responded... then hesitated, "What of your family?" 

Estinien's handiwork faltered for a moment before resuming, but even that made Heca'te regret asking. She had a feeling the story wasn't a happy one. 

"Gone." Estinien responded in an even tone, "The village I grew up in was razed to the ground by Nidhogg when I was a boy"  
Heca'te at first was taken aback by the candidness of Estinien's answer but then sensed it went deeper. Underneath the surface there was a tension, so focused and controlled yet it threatened to spill forth. 

"I.. I'm sorry to hear that... And I apologise for prying Ser, 'twas not my place to ask something so personal" she apologised. 

Estinien felt a tenseness he didn't realise had made its place on his shoulders ease away slightly.  
"Do not worry yourself, it's only natural that you ask after I had." 

Heca'te nodded awkwardly and Estinien suddenly found himself feeling exasperated. He turned to her fully, placing the hunting dagger he had been using down. 

"I do not mind telling you of my past Warrior, since we are on this journey together I would wager it's in your best interest to understand why we fight this war, why all of Ishgard fights and why I will put that foul beast down." Estinien said tersely. 

Heca'te was tall for a Miqo'te woman, but still more than a whole head and shoulders shorter than Estinien, but as she squared her shoulders to face him, he found himself staring as if they were eye-to-eye.  
Her stare, as hard and fiery as orange topaz, bored into his visor.  
"You may think me presumptuous Ser Dragoon but I think of Ishgard as my home, and I will do everything I can to bring peace to her and her people." she responded hotly but after a moment, Heca'te's gaze softened, "You are not alone Estinien, so please remember to rely on me, I swear I will not falter." 

If she could see under that damn visor, Heca'te would notice Estinien's eyes had widened, but his slightly agape mouth was a pretty good indicator. 

After a beat, his mouth curled into a grin, and Heca'te noticed how nice his teeth were.  
"Aye Warrior, I swear that we will brave this journey together, pray rely on me also." 

Heca'te suddenly looked thoughtful, and pressed a finger to her chin with a 'hmm'.  
"I trust that you have my back Estinien, but on one condition."  
The dragoon cocked his head and crossed his arms, "Name your condition, Warrior of Light."  
That amused look was back in Heca'te's eyes and Estinien noticed how it made them glitter. 

"My name is not "Warrior of Light", my dear Azure Dragoon, it's Heca'te and I insist that you use it!" she declared. Estinien couldn't help but let out a chuckle.  
"Such theatrics, but who am I to deny a request from the famed Warrior of Light", he smirked, a smirk which only widened as she pouted.  
"You have a deal, Heca'te" Estinien smiled softly. There it is again, she noticed.  
Heca'te grinned, her eyes glimmering against the growing twilight. Once again, he noticed. 

A sudden call pulled both of them out of their thoughts. Alphinaud and Ysayle were returning with more firewood, game and scavenged food.  
Heca'te waved and Estinien huffed, "Oh. She made it back."  
Heca'te snorted, "Estinien! Please try to play nice." she half-reprimanded half-laughed, he simply crossed his arms and smirked.  
"I'm serious! No fighting at the dinner table" she chuckled.  
With a wave of his arm, Estinien dramatically bowed, "Aye, as you wish Heca'te."  
She rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to walk towards their other travel companions. 

Heca'te Vyn was a soft woman. From the way she looked at Alphinaud excitedly recount his day, to the way she listened to Ysayle explain the history of the ruins nearby.  
In the way she loved her friends and her home.  
Estinien felt another pang in his chest, this time it tore through him like a white hot dagger and left a blaze in its wake... but it wasn't bad, just different. 

He mused idly while he finished the last of the bear before deciding to place the feeling at the back of his mind. 

Perhaps, if he remembered later, and if the timing was better, he would ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in like 10 years and it probably shows LMAO. Any critique or feedback is greatly appreciated! If anyone has anything like a prompt or whatever lemme know! 👀


End file.
